Encounters
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: A series of encounters between Hades and Persephone. This one has a touch of reader participation. If you have any ideas for an encounter between the two lovers, please feel free to leave it in the comments. Happy reading!
1. The Library

**A note from the Author: **

**Hello, readers. Depending on when you're finding this, there's actually been a long hiatus between publishing this story my last. The idea behind this collection of flash fiction is simple: a series of encounters between Hades and Persephone in different scenarios while exploring different emotions. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but I also have a favor to ask of you all. If you have any ideas for different encounters between the two deities, please leave them in the comments. I'd love to hear from you! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hugs! **

Each scroll was a life. The sheer size of the library made Persephone feel no bigger than a mouse, but the fascination that each mortal life was before her now kept her rooted. She was in Olympus with her mother. Demeter had important business with her sister, the great goddess of the hearth, and left her daughter to her own devices with the warning that she stay out of trouble lest she ever comes back.

Persephone thought the library was the last place trouble would find her. She chose a row at random and pulled a yellowed scroll just above her head, halfway down. Eudoxos had been a farmer for fifteen years, married with six children, and, as far as farmers go, was generally wealthy. Persephone read through his life back from the beginning, discovering that Eudoxos had two brothers, lost his mother at a young age, and inherited the family farm. Persephone read his memories of his brothers' weddings as well as his own. Towards the end of the scroll, Eudoxos' memories began describing his wife and the births of his children. Persephone felt the love and pride Eudoxos felt with each new life brought into the world. She smiled and unrolled the bottom of the scroll, where the smile replaced wide eyes.

The scroll was _writing_ itself! Persephone watched words form in a crooked, steady hand and realized the scene developing was another wedding. Eudoxos was giving his oldest daughter away in marriage, and Persephone was reading it all as it happened. She rolled the scroll up and went looking for a place to sit and read. Farther back among the shelves, she found a bay window stacked with pillows. Falling into the mountain of cushions, Persephone unrolled the scroll and found her place once more.

Persephone learned that the home hung with yellow and red flowers. The bride wore a brand-new gown made from the most beautiful linen. Eudoxos was currently giving his daughter a grand feast, and nearly one hundred people attended. The wedding flew off the page around her. She was no longer in the library; now, she was sitting at the banquet table herself watching the blushing bride enjoy the meal before her. Persephone's smile widened, and she leaned back against the mountain of pillows. She felt her eyes close, and dreams of her wedding filled her mind's eye. She saw her white gown, her mother smiling at her, the hall decorated with flowers she had grown herself, and her bridegroom standing at the front of the feast. She could not see his face but knew he was beaming at her.

A crash woke Persephone up from her dreams. The shelves and scrolls disoriented her until she remembered she had fallen asleep in the library. Now spread across her lap, Eudoxos' scroll had stopped writing itself. The day ended with Eudoxos helping his daughter into the wagon with her husband and crying while she drove away. Persephone rolled the scroll up and went to put it back where she'd found it. Daydreams from the mortal wedding and her own still danced in her mind, and she didn't realize she was on a collision course.

Persephone tripped over something hunched in the aisle, rolling a somersault and smashing into the stacks of scrolls. She groaned and opened her eyes. She had just enough time to register the scriptures teetering above her face before they fell. She turned her face away, but nothing hit her. The scrolls hovered above her head. Persephone gasped and stayed motionless until the hand moved away from her. Looking above her, she saw the upside-down image of a muscular figure watching her. He stood up and replaced the scrolls on the shelves before offering a hand down to her. She blinked and took the extended hand before her. Now in a standing position, Persephone recognized the man beside her. She took a step back and gasped again.

"Please," he said, gently, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Your Highness." She bowed to the king of the Underworld.

Hades touched her shoulder, and she shuddered. "No need for such formalities. I'm keeping a rather low profile currently." Persephone looked up at him curiously, and he smiled sheepishly.

"What areyou doing here?" she asked, sounding harsher than intended.

Hades looked around the library and then back to Persephone. "I like to come up here and read from time to time."

Persephone's eyebrow shot up. "You like to read?"

Hades chuckled. "Not many people know that. I have a reputation to keep, you know. Just what are _you_ doing here, milady?"

Persephone blushed. "I' m-I'm waiting for my mother. She's visiting with her sister."

Hades' eyes went wide with understanding. "You're not Demeter's daughter, are you?"

Persephone sighed. She'd never have her own identity, she thought; she would always be Demeter's daughter before anything else.

"Kore, isn't it?" he asked.

"No," she answered coldly. Hades took a step back in surprise, and her voice softened. "I mean, I prefer Persephone."

"The lady Persephone." He pondered the name for a moment. "It's a beautiful name, and I think it suits you better than Kore." Hades looked her up and down and watched the blush creep up her neck again. When she did not answer, he changed the subject. "Are you hurt? You did not hit your head, did you?"

Persephone brought a hand to the back of her head. "No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for tripping over you. I should have been paying attention. I didn't hurt _you_, did I?"

Hades chuckled deeply. "I'm fine, thank you, milady. It takes more than a dainty flower tripping over me to cause injury."

Persephone huffed. "I'm not that delicate, you know."

"You can't be," Hades agreed. "You live with Demeter." He saw that she was ready to argue, but the response seemed to evaporate as the truth sank in. "Would you like to find a place to sit down while you wait for your mother?"

"I don't want to pull you away from your reading."

His smile was mischievous, but Persephone did not seem to notice. "Not at all, my dear. I thought that I was here alone, but now I cannot leave a young lady unattended."

"Shouldn't we have an escort or chaperone or something?" Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Do you want one?" His voice matched his smile now.

Persephone gulped and felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her core. She tried to speak, but her voice failed her, and all she could do was mouth the word "no."

"You're very trusting, aren't you? How do you know I'm not a devilish rake like my baby brother?"

Was he teasing her or trying to warn her? Had she just put herself in danger by not running away from him? He was one of the three kings. Still, in all her existence, Persephone had never heard of the king of the Underworld having the same sexual desires and lustful endeavors like those of the younger brothers. In fact, until today, Persephone never would have guessed he ever left the Underworld.

"Thinking about running away?"

"No, I was trying to think of a time anyone had described you as a rake," she answered, "but I can't think of one."

He gaped at her. A spark of interest replaced the sultry glint in his eyes. This young goddess, barely older than an infant compared to him, had admitted that he was not in the same as his ravenous siblings. Of all the beings that might admit he was not a savage sexual beast, it had been the only child of the strictest mother Olympus knew.

"Have I said something wrong?"

Hades shook his head, and she came back into focus. "Not at all. It's quite refreshing to hear someone does not group me in with those two rouges. Although I never thought I would hear it from you."

"Why not?"

"Your mother and I aren't—." He stopped and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Your mother does not have a high opinion of me. She believes that my brothers and I are one and the same, and she keeps such a watch over you that I'm astonished to have found you without a guard or an escort." He shrugged. "I'm sure she would kill the crops if she knew you here with me."

"That's not fair," Persephone answered quietly. She leaned against one of the shelves. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've heard her say anything kind about any of you. I'm sorry."

"I suppose it comes with the territory. The king of the Underworld should be dark, brooding, and unhappy all of the time."

Persephone thought for a moment and looked Hades straight in the eye. "Why do people forget that you are the oldest brother?"

It took Hades several minutes to answer, but her expression told him she would wait. "I don't know," he answered slowly. "Perhaps it's because I do not come to Olympus enough to remind everyone who I am." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "It's not something I ever thought was important. I'd rather Olympus know that I am not a sexual savage like my lustful brother."

"Kore! Kore, where are you? We are leaving."

The voice came from the front of the library and was a distance away, but Persephone blanched anyway. Hades flinched at the sharpness of the call too.

"I have to go," Persephone said in a panic. "I can't keep her waiting."

Hades pointed behind him. "Go that way. I'll stay here out of sight. Wouldn't want you getting into any unnecessary trouble." He winked at her.

"Zeus help me if I get caught with someone Mother doesn't approve of." Persephone giggled and jogged to the end of the shelves. She turned before she disappeared around the corner. "You said that it's not important for everyone to remember you are the eldest brother." She smirked playfully. "Perhaps it's time you reminded them."

She disappeared towards the shrill voice, still calling for her and left Hades in a near stupor. There was something about that girl that made Hades wish she hadn't left that library. The previous conversation was so frivolous, at times painful, that anyone watching would have assumed he had merely been offering to find a scroll for her. Her scent lingered in the air, and Hades thought the end of the shelf was brighter where she had walked.

When he felt safe enough to venture out, Hades followed the path Persephone took, wondering if future encounters were possible. He had heard from his brothers and from Hermes just how short a leash that poor girl was kept on. Demeter was the harshest parent in Olympus, and Hades was sure this had been the girl's first visit to the palace above the earth.

"She won't be back until her presentation," Hades mumbled to himself," which is probably the Fates telling me to leave off." As he said those words, butterflies flew around his stomach, and he smiled despite himself. "No," he whispered. "No, I'll see her again. How can I not?"

Hades adjusted his toga and walked out into the openness of the entrance to Olympus. His eyes adjusted to the radiant sunlight pouring through the skylights. He started around the fountain towards his brother's chambers, but as he did so, a glimmer caught his eye. Hades caught the quickest glimpse of Persephone waving after him before she was pulled away by her mother. Thank gods Demeter did not see her daughter waving. He smiled wide as he turned back towards the corridor.

"Yes," he agreed with himself. "We are definitely meant to cross paths again."


	2. Triton's Party

An underwater beach. Persephone had never seen the ocean before much less been beneath it. The enormous shell she rode in descended lower and lower to the dancing lights coming from the bottom of the sea. Pure wonder lit her eyes. She could reach out and touch the water, yet she sat dry in an air bubble. All manner of underwater creatures swam and danced around her. They performed and entertained the guests that idly made their way to the feast held at Poseidon's palace. Persephone had never seen fish so big or anything on land that had eight legs. Merpeople swam besides the coaches asking if the asking the guests if they had everything they needed. When they came to Persephone's ride, the elegantly dressed servant of the water asked if she needed any refreshment or if she was comfortable.

"I'm fine, thank you, and quite comfortable." She settled deeper into the plush blue seat. The merman smiled at her and bowed before swimming up the next shell. Eros and Comus sat with her, Eros taking up the entire opposite seat with his great wings. He leaned back and crossed his legs at that knee. Every few seconds his wings rustled, and tiny water droplets flew around him.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Comus complained. "You'll make all the dye run out of my new toga, and it took me hours to do my sweet little flower's hair." He turned to her and readjusted a curl or two.

Eros waved his hand casually. "It did not take you hours to do Persephone's hair; she did most of it herself. Besides, the water weighs down my wings. I can't help it." He shook them directly at Comus and laughed.

"The water doesn't hurt your feathers?" Persephone asked him.

"Not really," Eros answered. "But it takes an eternity to dry them out. If it hadn't been for sneaking you out tonight, I don't know if I'd have come at all."

Persephone was grateful that Eros had come with them. He and Comus came to Demeter's temple and found Persephone in her bedroom. She wasn't locked in her room, per se, but priests and nymphs had been set on patrol to ensure that she didn't leave the temple. Comus had stood watch and distracted the nymphs that passed while Eros flew up, helped her find something to wear, and flew her down behind the building. Persephone never realized how close she'd been to the ocean. It was equally amazing to find hippocamp-drawn seashells waiting to take them to the underwater palace.

"You'd really miss Triton's birthday? He's our friend."

Eros opened one eye and smirked. "More your friend than mine, turtledove. He usually doesn't come up, and I usually don't go down. Still, if you think he's wonderful, then I agree with your judgment."

"I didn't say he was wonderful," Persephone protested, feeling herself turn pink.

"Stop teasing our little wildflower," Comus pouted. "Don't listen to him. He's jealous that the spotlight is off him tonight." Eros rolled his eyes and winked at her.

A carpet of woven seaweed waited for them at the entrance to the party, and lines of dolphins spinning and performing all sorts of different tricks welcomed them inside. Persephone stayed close to her escorts until they were through the entryway and in the large audience chamber. Comus pointed to Triton waving and greeting guests from the bottom of the dais, the three thrones behind him filled with all sorts of gifts. Comus took Persephone's hand and all but dragged her to the front of the room with Eros closing the distance behind them. The crowd thinned a bit the closer they came to the platform, but it was enough for Triton to find them. He jumped to the ground and ran straight for Persephone, scooping her in his arms and twirling her around.

"Water Lily, you made it!" He kissed her cheek. "You're here. I'm so happy to see you." Triton did not let go of her hands.

"I'm glad I could make it. If it weren't for these two heroes, I'd have missed the party."

"Comus, a hero?" Triton barked a laugh. "That's hilarious."

"I'll have you know that I stood guard to ensure that the fair goddess moved stealthily away from her mother's tower," Comus huffed. "It was a difficult job."

"Yes, so full of peril." Triton hugged Persephone again. "But, I will give you credit due to you. After all, you two risked the wrath of Demeter to bring our lotus blossom to the feast. Do enjoy yourself, sweet girl. I will look for you after I am finished greeting my guests. Watch out for my father, though," Triton warned them. "He's already drunk and has one of your father's endless chalices." He pointed at Comus.

"I'll tell my darling father to cut him off."

"No, that will make it worse. Just keep your distance. My mother can handle him." With one last kiss to Persephone's cheek, Triton let her go and turned towards the crowd forming behind him. Before Persephone made it too far away, Triton turned and called after her. When she turned, his smile was mischievous. "Say hello to my uncle when you see him. He's around here somewhere."

Persephone blushed and turned to hide in the crook of Eros' wing. She heard Triton's laughter and curled the feathers tighter around her.

"What's all this about?" Eros kept his wings closed around them.

"Hades is here," Persephone whispered.

Eros looked around the room and then hunched back down. "I don't see him. Why does it matter if he's here?"

Persephone blushed again. "Hades and I met at my presentation at court," she explained. "I told him about it, and ever since he won't let me live it down."

"You just met each other at court. Why is it surprising you've met each other?"

Persephone shook her head. "It wasn't at court necessarily, or the feast. Do you remember when my mother came for me? She took me back to this room and told me to cover back up." She sighed. "I didn't go back to the party; instead, I ran out to a courtyard and cried, and Hades found me there. We were together _alone_ for a while."

Eros' eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone else to know. Triton figured it out after Hades and I came back to the feast one after the other. Now he thinks I'm going to marry him or something."

"Well," Eros said quietly, "it would be fun having a queen for a best friend."

Persephone's cheeks turned red, and she turned away from him. "We've only met once, and do you think my mother would let me marry him, or anyone for that matter? He's the king of the Underworld."

"You're letting this ruin your fun, little flower." Eros kissed her forehead. "So what if Hades is here? Say hello to him or don't, but you'll give yourself worry lines if you're not careful." He patted her cheek. "I'm going to a drink. Want one?"

"Just a small one. My mother doesn't need to know I was drinking as well as sneaking out." She smiled.

She never saw him, but he watched her all night. Hades was not surprised to see the rebellious little flower at her friend's birthday party. His nephew had made it quite clear that Persephone was invited come famine or flood; if her mother ever knew that the goddess of spring was down here, Triton would get both.

Her winged escort left her at the same time Hades thought he'd say hello, but winged sandals replaced angelic feathers. Hermes and Apollo flanked her on both sides, Hermes offering her a silver chalice. Hades sank back into the shadows, watching the little rosebud take an unsure sip before Hermes tilted the cup higher. She sputtered and tried to pull the drink away. Anger was beginning to burn inside Hades' chest, but he kept his distance. The shadows around him blackened further, hiding his presence.

He watched a full chalice replace the empty one, and when this one came away from her lips, she staggered. Strong arms held her in place, but her head lolled to the side, and her knees failed her. Her two companions laughed, placing a hand around her shoulders and steered her through a partially blocked door behind the pillars. Hades stalked the shadows around the perimeter of the room and slid through the same door as the lady Persephone. He followed the inebriated laughter down the corridor and through a small courtyard. He caught a glimpse of Apollo's glow moving through the far cloisters and followed.

He waited until they veered down a second hall and through a tired-looking door. Hades heard her struggling to keep the two villains at bay. He leaned down and saw them through the keyhole. Persephone lay sprawled on her back on a threadbare blanket. Apollo held her wrists above her head, and she was kicking ferociously at Hermes while his hands moved up her thighs and pushed her skirt higher on her leg. She grunted and opened her mouth to scream, but Apollo clamped one of his hands over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Apollo warned her.

The smolder turned to full inferno while he watched the poor creature struggle. He whispered something through the door, and Persephone fell still, as if asleep. The two gods stopped and looked at each other in confusion.

"What did you do?" Hermes demanded.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything?"

"You must have covered her nose, stupid. Look, she's unconscious now."

Apollo shrugged. "Makes this a lot easier, doesn't it?"

"Does it?"

The God of the Underworld had to duck to enter the tiny chamber. His voice resonated through the small room and made the very stones shake. Hermes and Apollo turned together so quickly that their heads collided, and they both fell backward. Hades looked from the crumpled gods on the floor to the soft, sleeping form on the old sofa and then back to the gods. He did not speak.

"Highness—" Hermes began but was cut off by the raw fury in Hade's voice.

"Silence, maggot," Hades breathed. "How dare you attempt to defile her? She is a goddess." Hermes started to speak again but stopped when Hades' eyes flashed red. "Tell me why I should not rip the sorry excuses of manhood from your bodies and leave you here as slaves for the masters?"

"Your Majesty!" Apollo cried and flung himself at the king's feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated this until his voice died.

"We were just…I mean…We were only going to—"

"Rape her?" Hades finished Hermes' thought. "Force yourself upon her? Ruin her?" Hades turned away from them. "I may be the King of the Dead, but do you think my anger is greater than that of her mother's?"

The two young gods turned whiter than any spirit and looked at each other. Both, it seemed, had forgotten about Persephone's mother and the damage she would do if she ever found out who had done this to her daughter.

"You think I am angry," Hades chuckled. "I am a calm sea compared to the storm Demeter can create. He looked down at the sleeping figure still on the bed. "Leave here," he demanded. "And pray that I forget what I saw."

"You won't tell, will you?" Apollo asked.

"Is Heaven's protégée afraid of being caught?" Hades sneered. "You should be, especially with Demeter being one of the Sacred Twelve."

"He's right," Hermes whispered. "What are we going to do? What will we say?"

"I'm leaving, just as he told us to." Apollo crawled to the door and threw himself through the frame.

"What about her?" Hermes pointed to Persephone.

"She is in my charge now," Hades said, "and no longer your concern. Not that her safety was ever a concern to you was it?" His eyes darkened. "Now go."

The two young deities were gone when Persephone woke up. She did not wake entirely but instead stayed in a dreamlike trance as Hades lifted her from the sorry excuse of a bed. He carried her back down the hallway and hailed a nymph just outside the audience chamber. The pale creature looked confusedly from the unconscious spring goddess to the glowering king of the Underworld. She did not stay long enough to hear Hades' command again. Hades watched a pair of glistening wings work their way across the party until they stopped in front of the shaded entryway.

"Eros, here."

Eros snapped around and jumped into the shadows. "Hades?" He asked, but then caught sight of Persephone. "What happened?"

"I need your help. We must get Persephone home before Demeter finds her gone."

"Is she alright?" Eros asked.

Hades nodded. "She is asleep, but I cannot keep her that way for long. I found her with those two dogs before they hurt her."

"Who?" Eros asked. "Who tried to hurt Persephone?"

Eros' alabaster skin turned to fire the more Hades told him. "Where did they get off to?" he demanded.

Hades shook his head. "I don't care at the moment." Persephone stirred in his arms. "I'm more concerned about the rage her mother will create if she is not home soon."

"Take her to the entrance hall. I'll meet you there, but I have to find someone first." Eros was gone before Hades could question him.

By the time Hades had made it to the entrance, undetected Eros and Comus were waiting with a small seashell carriage and two hippocamps. Hades placed Persephone in the giant shell and lowered her to her side. Comus threw a cloak over her and turned back to Eros.

"What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you on the way back," Eros said, "but we need to get her back Demeter now."

"But what happened?" Comus demanded again. "And what does he have to do with anything?"

Eros held his arms between Comus and Hades. "He's helping. He'll make our excuses to Triton while we leave with Persephone, but we have to go. Please, Comus," Eros urged, "we need to get her home before she wakes up." Comus started to argue again, but Eros stopped him. He made Comus get in the carriage and jumped in behind him. "Thank you," Eros told Hades as the hippocamps lurched forward.

"Keep her safe," Hades answered. "Please."

Eros nodded, and the shell carriage turned, making its way towards the surface. Hades watched it grow smaller and smaller before breaking the surface. He ordered his chariot brought and made ready to retreat to his undergrown kingdom. He stepped up and took hold of the reins, but as he adjusted his cloak, something small and white fell out of the folds. His eyes widened in rare amazement when he realized it was a tiny, perfectly formed tulip. It looked so out of place in his enormous hand, and yet he felt an overwhelming source of urgency to protect it from harm. Hades looked up where the carriage had disappeared on land and stared at the spot in silence. Secretly, he felt sorry that the poor child would grow up so inexperienced and naïve. Still, he silently promised her that he would be there to ward off trouble should she ever decide to leave her sanctuary.


	3. The Kitten

**Author's Note: Greetings! Before we begin, I wanted to introduce our "guest goddess" and provide some translations for the Greek words used at the end of the story. With that, I hope you enjoy this newest encounter! **

**Panacea-goddess of universal health. She is known for her poultices and potions used in healing wounds.**

**Cat - ****Γάτα**** (Gáta)**

**Flower - ****λουλούδι**** (louloúdi)**

**Mouse - ****ποντίκι**** (pontíki)**

**Asp - ****ασπίδα**** (aspída)**

A change in scenery was supposed to help. Today, like so many before it, was an off day. The lord of the Underworld thought it highly ironic that the best way to escape his younger brother's hangover involved going up. Hera sent Hades' drunken brother away from Olympus and somewhere out of sight and mind. While Zeus tossed and turned in whatever bed he'd collapsed in, Hades walked through the tranquil forest in the mortal realm. The upper world had its good qualities, he had to admit, but the slight pull of the Underworld was ever-present in his chest.

"I'd rather be here out of my element than down there dealing with my brother's whining," Hades told the air.

He continued until the sun completely hid from the forest floor. The trees stood proud in their various shades of green. Some leaves were shiny, while others were dull. Some were smooth, and others were rough. A few of the trees, Hades noticed, had tiny white flowers growing up the length of the trunk. He paused and moved to inspect the blossoms. Their sweet aroma engulfed him when he leaned closer to get a better look. They were the strangest flowers he'd ever seen. Small as they were, the blossoms showed no flaw, and the leaves curled almost demurely as if hiding a rising blush.

His brow furrowed, and Hades stood up, looking around, realizing that these miniature plants covered tree trunks off to his right and leading further into the forest. He did not hesitate to follow the path the white flowers created. The petals led him through two small clearings and to the edge of a brook. The white blooms crossed the creek, where a few stones provided a bridge. Across the stream, the flower trail continued, leading to a patch of sunlight in the distance. He followed on, paying little attention to the wildlife that watched him with curiosity.

Something about those flowers drew him closer and closer to the end of the trail. They weren't natural; those kinds of trees did not grow flowers. Not that trees grew flowered on their trunks, none that he knew about anyway. The blossoms began to thin out the closer the sunlight came. Trees were covered in fewer and fewer blooms until they stopped entirely just before the clearing. Hades peeked through the thinning trees at the sun-flooded earth. Birds flew in swooping circles in the bright blue sky; a family of deer shared the grass with rabbits and squirrels. An unexpected sense of peace replaced the tugging in his chest, and he leaned against a tree.

"I see why mortals are so sorry to leave this place," he muttered to himself.

Hades lost track of time watching the fawns and the rabbits frolic in the meadow. He also found it amusing that the term "frolic in the meadow" crossed his mind, but these frolicking thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched yowl. The deer and the rabbits bolted from the clearing and disappeared through the trees. A second yowl cut through the quiet spring air somewhere off to his left. Hades moved in the direction of the sound listening for any additional noises. A third yowl led him farther away from the blossom-covered trees and the clearing. He pushed branches out of his way, checking his footing to make sure that he did not miss what could be causing the sound. A fourth and final yowl made him stop in his tracks.

Hades had not stepped on anything, yet the sound was so close, and now was accompanied by grunts and soft meowing sounds. When he was positive that nothing was on the ground around him, he began looking elsewhere the mysterious sound.

Almost immediately, the source of the yowling revealed itself. A small black and white form flopped and jumped around in the grass, not far from where Hades stood. The creature had four legs and a long tail. One of the front feet was caught in something and remained stretched out straight in front of it. The animal stopped for a split second before it began trying to escape again. Hades realized in that instant that he watched a cat caught in a snare.

"Oh no," he said somberly. "poor thing."

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and retreated behind the tree. A flower nymph with a headful of brunette hair flew from the direction of the clearing, tiny white blossoms forming on the trunks behind her. She dropped to her knees at the side of the cat and tried to reach for it. The cat cowered and hissed at her, and Hades watched her pull her hands away from the animal. She said something to the cat and reached down for it again; the cat growled this time and swiped at her. The nymph cried out and pulled her hand back. Hades couldn't help but chuckle at her foolishness. He stepped closer, honestly hoping that she was not hurt.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Hades faced changed from mild amusement to recognition. He recognized her voice from an encounter not long ago in a library on Olympus. She wasn't a nymph at all; she was Demeter's daughter. Now he felt obligated to help her. Hades stepped out from behind the aspen tree and cleared his throat. She turned around and gasped.

"It's you!" She smiled in astonishment, holding her hand close to her body. Hades saw the tiny drops of blood turning her blue chiton purple.

"You're bleeding," he pointed to her hand and sank to his knees next to her. "Let me help you."

"No," she pulled her hand away. "She needs our help more."

Hades blinked and looked down at the cat. It stayed huddled close to the ground, paw trapped in a tightening wire, growling at the two of them. Hades reached out for the cat but pulled back again when the claws reached out for him. "Alright, that does it." Hades reached down again, ignoring the growls and grabbed the cat around the scruff. The animal froze, ears flat and eyes wide. The claws stayed out, but the paws didn't move.

"Don't do that," Persephone told him. "You're hurting her."

"No, I'm not," he countered. "This is how mothers hold them when they're young. I'll keep hold of her while you get the wire from around her paw." He kept the animal still while Persephone unwound the wire from around the animal's foot.

The cat shrieked and tried to escape Hades' grasp. The snare wire pulled skin and hair away from the cat as Persephone pulled it away. "It's so bad," she whispered and looked up him. "What are we going to do?"

"Stay calm, my dear," he comforted. "There is no need to panic. Is there anyone close by that you can summon? We need to find someone."

Persephone turned towards the forest, and two actual flower nymphs materialized. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Hades. He could only imagine what it must look like to see the king of the dead sitting in the grass next to the young goddess of spring. He already felt out of place amongst the greenery and especially the flowers. Persephone did not seem to notice or care at how odd the pair seemed to be. She informed the two nymphs that Hades had a task for them and that they would do as he said.

"And, please don't tell my mother," she added. They nodded and turned their attention to Hades.

"I need you to please find Panacea and bring her here. You should find her around Olympus. Tell her that I am the one requesting her presence." The nymphs curtsied and disappeared.

"Will Panacea come?" Persephone asked him.

He nodded. "I'm sure of it." Hades looked down at the cat and then back to Persephone. "Do you think it will run away if I let go?"

Persephone shrugged. "I don't know if she can run," she said.

Hades let go of the cat's scruff slowly. It thought about running, even taking a step or two away from them. Most likely out of pain, the cat did not continue to run, but instead limped back towards Persephone and laid its head on Persephone's leg. That cat lay still with the wounded paw stretched out. A deep red ring bit through the hair and continued to bleed on her dress. Persephone stroked the animal gently, whispering promises of healing and safety. The cat fell asleep in this position. Hades adjusted to lean against the tree next to Persephone and the cat.

"Who is this goddess you say will help us?" Persephone asked him.

"Panacea," he answered. "She is a daughter of Asclepius. The whole family has something to do with healing and medicine. Panacea is known best for the poultice she carries with her. It is supposed to have the power to heal any possible infection known or unknown to the mortal world or some such nonsense."

Persephone's brow furrowed. "You don't believe it will work?"

He shook his head quickly. "Of course, I do; why else would I send for her? It's the romanticized language everyone uses. I prefer to use straight forward language."

She smirked. "So, I should not use _flowery _language when I speak to you."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Amusing, little goddess, truly amusing."

"I see you're not impressed with my humor." The smile she gave him was genuine.

"Keep trying. Wit and sarcasm come with age, my lady."

The small talk subsided, and Persephone began stroking the can again. Hades was nearly asleep when a stiff, cool breeze swept over him and rustled the trees. A graceful figure stepped from behind a tree. She was tall, dressed in white flowing linens with a bright red hem. Blonde hair fell in a pleat over her shoulder. She carried a large basket over one arm filled with small bottles and various plants. She looked from Hades to Persephone and smiled.

"The great Lord of the Underworld looks quite comfortable in the mortal realm." Her voice was soothing.

Hades chuckled and rose to his feet. "It's a nice change once in a while," he told the new goddess. "There isn't much greenery where I hail from."

"Naturally." She turned back to Persephone and smiled. "How do you do, daughter of Demeter?"

"I'm well, thank you, my lady." Persephone bowed her head.

"No need for such formalities." The older goddess knelt beside Persephone and the cat. "I am Panacea." She touched the cat lightly and the animal looked up at her. "And this much be our patient." The healing goddess stroked the cat from head and tail, sending it into a deep sleep. "May I?" Persephone took her hand off the cat's head and pushed herself backward when Panacea took the cat in her arms. She inspected the injured paw and clicked her tongue.

"Hunters in the forests," Panacea declared. "I'll have to tell Artemis when I return." She turned to her basket now and pulled out two bundles and leaves and a dark glass bottle. Setting those aside, Panacea brought out a roll of clean linen bandages and a pestle and mortar. Three dark leaves and a large handful of dried plants fell into the mortar before Panacea poured something from the bottle on top of them. Working quickly and quietly, Panacea created a poultice that she spread over the bandage.

Panacea turned back to her basket and pulled out a small hydra. She took a fresh bandage from her roll and dipped it in the hydra, soaking it and ringing it out. Panacea cleaned the paw with finesse and skill that Persephone had never seen before. Secretly, Persephone was glad that the cat was still asleep; she did not doubt that cleaning this type of wound while awake would be painful. Panacea wiped away all the blood and loose hair from the area until the thin red line around the cat's paw stood out against healthy, pink skin.

"There now," Panacea whispered. She took the poultice covered linen and wrapped it around the paw. She tied it in place with a final linen strip. "That should do it." Panacea stroked the cat again, and it woke up. The cat mewed softly and began sniffing at that bandage around his leg. The cat tried to stand up but sat back down and looked between Persephone and Panacea. "She will need time to rest, but the wound should heal in a few days."

Persephone smiled and stroked the cat. "Thank you, my lady. I would never have known what to do on my own."

Panacea smiled and stood up. She gathered the items back into her basket and walked to the trap still on the ground. "I think that Artemis will want to see this." She collected the snare in her basket and turned back to Hades. "Do take care of yourself, great king. Spending an afternoon in the sun from time to time might be more beneficial to you than you realize." She shot a sideways glance at Persephone and smirked.

"I will have to consider it, my lady. Thank you for your assistance this afternoon." He bowed until Panacea disappeared. He turned back towards Persephone and watched for a moment while she scratched the cat's chin. "Well, little goddess, what shall you do now?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I should take her home now and let her rest up."

"What will your mother think about your new friend?" He pointed to the purring cat.

Persephone giggled. "She won't mind. I'll tell her what happened, and she'll let me keep it. I'm positive."

"If you say so. If the cat is going to stay, the animal needs a name."

Persephone thought for a moment. "What about Gᾁta?"

"How original." Hades rolled his eyes.

Persephone bristled. "Do _you _have any better ideas?"

"Louloứdi."

She scoffed. "I don't name everything after flowers, you know."

"What?" he asked her. "I thought it was fitting."

"How about Pontỉkỉ?"

Hades chuckled. "Yes, name the cat after what it's supposed to chase. Have you considered naming it after your location?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ἁspno."

"Why would I name her after a tree?"

"I'm only trying to help, little goddess." Hades was beginning to get frustrated with the girl.

"You might be, but you and everyone else always assume that everything I own is automatically associated with flowers and springtime and greenery." Her voice rose with anger.

Hades sighed. "You're right." Her head snapped up. "I'm sorry that I just assumed. Of course, you would have other interests." He watched her face soften and he smiled at her warmly. "So, excluding flowers, trees, plants, greenery, and springtime, what name have you decided on?"

She sat back on her knees and looked down at the cat. The cat meowed and started purring. It rubbed its head against Persephone's hand. "I don't know. You've named a pet before. What would you choose?"

"Cerberus is not a pet, my dear. He is the guardian of souls and guard to the gates of hell."

Persephone smirked at him. "If you say so, my lord, but despite all of that, you have named an animal in your charge."

"You have me there, little goddess." He unclasped the broach at his shoulder and pulled his chlamys off. He bent down and gathered the cat in the fabric. The cat watched him with wide green eyes. It yawned and rested its head against Hades' arm. "What about Panacea?"

Persephone stood next to him and now and scratched the cat's head. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I told you were good at naming animals."

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, Hades smiled at the young goddess next to him. He bundled the cat closer to him and was nearly in shock when he felt Persephone's arm slip into his. He could not deny his pounding heart at her touch. "Shall I be your escort home, little goddess?"

"Do you mind?" she asked demurely. Her eyes sparkled through batting eyelashes.

He felt himself melting into a puddle. How in the world could she do that to him? "It would be an honor, my lady."

"And you can keep our new friend comfortable?"

"I am perfectly capable of carrying a small cat comfortably to its new home. Don't you trust me, little goddess?"

A blush rose to her neck and her cheeks. "Of course, I trust you. She is quite safe in your hands."

"Believe me, Persephone, I protect _everything_ that is in my care. Never doubt that." He took advantage of her surprise and stole a kiss. "Now, come long. I'll have to deliver you far enough back that your mother does not see me."

"She's not that bad, you know."

"To you, she may not be, little goddess, but imagine having her an in-law." Hades laughed again, though he wasn't sure what was funnier, his joke or Persephone's expression.


End file.
